DBZ - A Light in the Shadow
by yanas1693
Summary: A Darkness is growing within the earth of Universe 6. Goku being dead cannot go down to help, so with help of King Kai he merges with a teenage Severus Snape. Who will overcome his own darkness to defend the light. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Harry Potter


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and DBZ is the property of Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 1- Birth of a Saiyan warrior

**In Other world**

"King Kai you feel that?" said a black spikey haired warrior.

"Yes Goku I do. There is a great darkness growing. It is rather small now, but I feel if it is left unchecked it could spread to cover the entire multi-verse." King Kai spoke with a very serious tone.

"What do we do King Kai? It's on Earth in universe six. Even if I was alive I couldn't get down there to help. Darn it! I should've taken up Whis's offer to become a destroyer. Then maybe I could help."

"Calm down Goku there may be a way to help this earth out. Mind due it will be very risky, but it could be the answer to all our problems."

"What is it King Kai?"

"There is a way for you to go down to this Earth and help them. You can choose a person to link souls with and grant them all of your Saiyan abilities. However be warned Goku, once this is done it cannot be undone even with dragon balls you will forever be merged with this soul."

Goku began to think very hard contemplating the consequences of his decision. After a few minutes of thinking he finally responded.

"Yes King Kai. I'll do it. So who did you have in mind?

"Great Goku! I have chosen a brave young man. A wizard by the name of James Potter. He is destined to fight those sworn to do evil. If you are ready we can begin the merging process."

"Hold on King Kai let me observe him first."

**Meanwhile on earth- 1976**

DEFENSCE AGAINST THE DARK ART- ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL.

"Five more minutes." called professor Flitwick.

James yawned hugely and rumpled his hair making it even messier then it had been before. He turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him, his best friend Sirius Black.

"Quills down please!" squealed Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick the summoned the student's papers then allowed them to leave.

James and his friends Sirius, Remus and Peter were all by the lake after the exam had finished. They were asking each other how they went in the exam and just mucking around when all of a sudden they saw they bullying victim Severus Snape.

"All right there Snivellus?" James said loudly

Snape turned around quickly dropped his bag and pulled out his wand, but he was too slow James had disarmed him almost immediately.

Sirius then slowed Severus down with an Impedimenta.

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?

"I was watching him his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

"You-wait, You-wait!'

"Wait for what. What are you going to do wipe your nose on us?"

Severus started to scream and swear at his tormenters.

"Wash your mouth out. Scourgify"

"Leave him ALONE!" Shouted a red haired girl with green eyes named Lily Evans

"All right, Evans?" Potter asked, his voice suddenly deeper and more mature.

"Leave him alone," Evans repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said Potter, deliberating, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Almost everyone in the circle laughed. Evans didn't; she looked furious.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said Potter quickly. Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Evans snarled

"Bad luck, Prongs," Black said to Potter. "OY!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Evans shouted.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Potter earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" she commanded

"There you go," Potter said to Evans. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

She blinked. "Fine," she said coldly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily snapped at Potter. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" yelped Potter. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"(1)

**Back in Other world**

"King Kai how could you suggest someone like this he is a bully?!" Goku spoke with a great amount of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Goku, I thought that James Potter may have been the one. I don't doubt that he will do well in this world, but it would seem he is not compatible with you."

"Well there is some good to come out of this encounter. I saw someone who is a promising, the boy who was being hung upside down. The Snape kid."

"No Goku! That boy is heading down a dark path. On their earth there is an evil group called the Death eaters. This boy is set on joining them."

"Look closer King Kai, he is not as he seems. Sure on the outside he looks downright evil but on the inside he is just a scared confused boy." Goku paused "At least give me a chance to talk to him. Help him see reason."

"Why Goku? Why are you so insistent on this boy" King Kai pleaded.

"Honestly this boy reminds me of Vegeta. The similarities are uncanny." Goku began to stare of into the distance. "Remember whenever Vegeta and I fused together, our powers wouldn't just add together it would multiply. That's because Vegeta was the complete opposite of me, the other side of the coin."

King Kai began to ponder over Goku's word. He couldn't deny the logic in Goku's choice. "Alright Goku, If you can convince this boy to use your abilities for good then I will perform the merging technique."

"Thanks King Kai."

**Back on Earth- 1976**

I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

It was night time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Severus opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way I have chosen mine."

"No I didn't mean-"

"-to call me Mudblood? But you call every one of my birth Mudblood Severus. Why should I be any different?"(2)

Severus tried to speak to say something to get Lily to forgive him. Before he could get a chance a chance Lily had disappeared into the portrait.

**Inside the Slytherin dorm rooms**

Severus had somehow found the strength to make it back to his dorm room. There he collapsed on the bed, thinking on how he allowed Potter to catch him off guard and then taunt him and insult which he finally take out his rage and frustration on Lily. And now Lily wouldn't forgive him, never speak to him again. Severus finally gave in to the weight of his actions and the consequences that would follow and let the emotion take over. He finally started to cry, he cried to the point where he passed out.

**Inside Severus' mind**

"Hello." Severus could hear a voice in his heard, but it sounded distant.

"Hello Severus." This time he could he the voice more clearly and it had said his name.

"You are not real. I must be going crazy from the emotional trauma I just suffered." Severus responded to the unknown voice.

"Nope you're not going crazy I am very real, well technically I'm dead." The unknown voice said with a chuckle.

"Fine I will indulge this nonsense tell me who you are and what do you want?" Severus spoke firmly.

"Right. My name is Son Goku and I am a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta sent to earth as a baby."

"Ok. What is a Saiyan?" Severus asked Goku.

"Well Severus the Saiyan were a race of warriors that would go and conquer other planets and then sell them to the highest bidder." Goku responded to Severus' question. "The Saiyan's were cold and bloodthirsty race through they greed and lust for power they allowed themselves to be enslaved by being called King Cold and his son Freezer. However, among the Saiyans there was a legend where a Saiyan with extraordinary powers would emerge being hailed as a Super Saiyan. A Saiyan could even possess the power of a god and wield unfathomable power. While no Saiyan present on planet Vegeta had possessed these abilities, Freezer was afraid of that the appearance of the Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan God could appear and destroyed Planet Vegeta and all of its people. Only those who were off world survived." Goku finished his story.

Severus was shocked and confused at Goku's story. If what he said was true then this confirmed the existence of life outside of earth.

"Ok Goku if what you are telling me is true. Why are you telling me this?" Severus askes confused about this encounter."

"Severus, I can sense a great darkness growing in your universe. I myself cannot come down there and interfere with the anything that happens down there. I can however chose a human on your earth to merge with and pass on my abilities. Severus I chose you to be my successor."

"Really Goku, you choose me to have your powers?" Severus was shocked at this revelation.

"Yes Severus. I have chosen you. However before we begin the merging process. I sense a darkness growing with in you as well. A burning hatred and on overwhelming lust for power. If I go through with this Severus you must let go off all ideas of joining the death eaters. They will cause you nothing but pain." Goku spoke with a pleading tone in his voice for the young man to see reason.

"Goku, I can't just forget all the pain that people have caused me. My parents, the Marauders, the Professors at Hogwarts and even Lily. It's just too hard to forget." Severus forced out.

"I understand Severus, but if you do go down this path you will just be proving everybody right. If you stand up and fight the darkness, well you can have the ultimate satisfaction of being right." Goku countered.

"As for Lily, I know how you feel about her. While I am not sure if she will ever forgive you but by doing this you can start to forgive yourself. Goku continued.

After a long silence Severus finally responded. "Ok Goku I'll fight the darkness and I promise not to use the powers you give me to take revenge on those who hurt me." Severus was hoping that though Goku he could redeem himself.

"Great!" Goku said with his classic grin. Once again returning to his cheerful state.

"All right Severus, let me quickly explain what is about to happen. Firstly once we merge together your bodies biology while inherit the qualities of a pure blooded Saiyan. Secondly due to the fact that your body is untrained. You will only be able to use certain abilities once your body can handle it. I will explain things in more detail as they become relevant. If you are ready Severus we can begin"

Severus simply nodded to confirm that he was ready. Goku simply walked up to him and placed his hand on Severus' chest. Everything went white then faded into darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

_(1)- Harry potter and the order of the phoenix- pp 564-5672_

_(2)- Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows- pp 675-676_

**A/N: The merging process will be very similar to Celebrimbor and Talion's relationship in the shadow of Mordor game series. I made the process permanent because I didn't like how Celebrimbor just abandoned Talion because of a disagreement. **

**I do feel like Snape is like Vegeta, Vegeta at the start of DBZ was the most hated character, by the Majin Buu saga Vegeta had become respectable and my favourite character. I feel If Snape had survived the battle of Hogwarts, then his character would have been similar to Vegeta, still an angry douchebag but good.**

**As for Pairings, I will most likely pair him up with Lily, just to give the poor guy a break. I might change that depending on how people feel about it.**

**In the DBZ universe this is set after the event of GT and Goku has been gone for a 100 years. So he will have the ability to go SSJ 4.**

**Until we meet again! Next time on DBZ Shadow in the light.**


End file.
